


The Most Impossible Boy

by writeitininkorinblood



Series: The Most Impossible Boy [2]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeitininkorinblood/pseuds/writeitininkorinblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack smiled and closed his eyes, resting his head back against the railings. Davey’s muffled laugh had him lazily opening one eye but he was too slow to prevent his hat being whipped off his head.</p><p>‘Hey!’ he shouted, expecting to see one of the other boys running off with his cap. A flash of long curly hair and purple dress disappearing between two huddles of Newsies turned his disgruntled frown into a grin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Impossible Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This has been collecting dust for a while but I think it's pretty cute, so enjoy some plotless fluff.

Newsies Square was alive with laughter and chatter as the boys waited for the World to put up the headlines. Jack had taken up residence sat on the low wall around the newspaper headquarters, listening to Les talk a mile a minute about his latest ‘date’. Davey leaned against the wall next to Jack, interrupting Les only when his imagination got the better of him.

‘Well she sounds like a delight, kid.’ Jack smiled and closed his eyes, resting his head back against the railings. Davey’s muffled laugh had him lazily opening one eye but he was too slow to prevent his hat being whipped off his head.

‘Hey!’ he shouted, expecting to see one of the other boys running off with his cap. A flash of long curly hair and purple dress disappearing between two huddles of Newsies turned his disgruntled frown into a grin. Kicking off from the wall, he dodged between Newsies to catch up with Katherine. Her dress slowed her down but the other boys were more likely to jump out of her way. Jack ended up steadying and apologising to every Newsie he bumped into and he heard Katherine’s bright laugh as she managed to remain uncaught.

Eventually Jack got close enough to wrap his arms around Katherine’s waist to stop her from running away.

‘Ain’t you meant to be working?’ he asked. Katherine laughed.

‘Not for another half hour,’ she replied, holding Jack’s cap behind her back and blinking innocently.

Jack simply smirked and plucked the hat from her grasp. Instead of placing it back on his own head he put it on Katherine’s, tucking it down over her ears. He smiled as he saw her peeking out from under the brim. Using his thumb to tip her chin up, he slid an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

‘Beautiful,’ he whispered, before dropping his lips to hers.

Katherine froze for all of a second before kissing back. Jack had always been the more tactile, holding her close and kissing her in public without so much as a thought to their surroundings. It had taken Katherine a while to get used to it, considering she was raised to be demure and conservative, but kissing Jack as often as possible was something she would definitely not turn down.

With one hand around her waist, holding her close, and the other buried in her hair at the nape of her neck, Jack kissed Katherine as deeply as he dared. They were, of course, stood directly outside her father’s workplace and to say Pulitzer was happy with their relationship was something not even Jack could make up. Katherine had both her arms around his neck and he hummed contentedly into the kiss. This was what he wanted to be doing all day, not hawking headlines. Just one day of no work, no interruptions from Newsies, no worrying. Just Katherine. A dream fit to replace Santa-Fe, and one that seemed about as distant. They hadn’t even had time for a few minutes like this in a while. Not with Katherine being busy with work after her new promotion and Jack finding himself with a Union-full of Newsies to look after, more so than ever. They hadn’t really had much time to talk either, so Jack pulled away from the kiss with the intention of catching up before Katherine had to leave.

Once Jack had stepped back a little and her mind had cleared itself of the happy haze his lips always left behind, Katherine became acutely aware of the hollering and whooping coming from the rest of the Newsies. They had no malicious intent and only meant to tease but Katherine blushed a vivid red from the overwhelming attention. She could tell it was obvious when Jack brushed his thumbs over her cheeks and so she obeyed her natural instinct to hide. Tugging down Jack’s Newsies cap further so it covered her crimson cheeks, she buried her face in his chest. She could feel his laughter reverberating just below his collar bone and focused on the steady beat of his heart. His arms tightened tenderly around her, letting her pretend for one moment that this soft, warm world could exist forever. Then the circulation bell rang.

‘Right, show’s over. Papes ain’t goin’ to sell ‘emselves!’ Jack shouted, knowing the Newsies would listen. The sooner they started selling, the sooner they could be finished. The square rapidly emptied as a line formed by Weasel, inside the gates of the World.

‘I have to go, sweetheart.’ Jack murmured the words next to her ear, brushing it with his lips. Katherine ignored the shiver that ran down her spine and pulled away.

‘What did I say about calling me sweetheart?’ She demanded.

‘Not to do it.’ Jack winked and kissed her cheek. ‘I love you and I’ll see you after work.  I promise.’ He tugged his hat off of her head and jogged backwards towards the circulation gate, keeping his eyes on her as long as he could. ‘Bye, sweetheart.’ he added with a grin, before ducking behind the gate.

‘Jack Kelly, you are the most impossible boy, ever,’ Katherine whispered after him before shaking her head to erase a grin, and setting off on the short walk to her work. He was the most impossible boy, but he was her impossible boy.

**Author's Note:**

> (I am aware that the correct singular form of Newsies is Newsy and not Newsie but the former doesn't look right and it irritates me so please put up with my inaccurate singularisation.)


End file.
